monkey_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey Knowledge Packs
First milestone: 1 * Second milestone: 1 * Fourth milestone: 2 * Sixth milestone: 3 * Seventh milestone: 1 * Eighth milestone: 3 Monkey Knowledge Packs are items in Bloons Monkey City. They can be obtained by capturing Tiles, opening Treasure Chests, game events (such as Festival of Bloonstones) or from Contested Territory milestones and occupation. These special packages contain Cards which give XP to a Monkey Knowledge Book. If a card gives XP to a Monkey Knowledge Book to a tower that is maxed out, the rest of the cards XP will convert to coins equal to 100x times the amount of experience the card would normally give. This is also available on mobile, being soft-released for Android on September 17, 2015 and fully released for iOS on September 21, 2015. Obtaining Monkey Knowledge Packs To get Monkey Knowledge Packs the player's city must be at least Level 12. They can be obtained in both cities. Tiles There is a 33% chance of obtaining one common Monkey Knowledge Pack from completing a tile that is rated Easy or harder. Neither NLL nor Hardcore mode will affect this chance. During the Monkey Knowledge Madness event, the chance is boosted to 100%. During a Monkey Teams event that gives Knowledge Packs, you can gain another Pack in addition to the one earned by normal means or through the Monkey Knowledge madness event. Bloon Beacon When a player captures a Bloon Beacon tile, you will always obtain a Monkey Knowledge Pack. You can still obtain a normal Monkey Knowledge Pack from capturing tiles in addition to the forced Knowledge Pack. When certain events are active such as Monkey Teams or Monkey Knowledge Madness that give a Knowledge Pack upon completion of a tile and complying with the event's rules, you can gain an additional Knowledge Pack. A Bloon Beacon Tile only comes once every six hours but you can get one instantly if you pay 50 bloonstones. As of about 10th December 2015, every 7.2 minutes you wait for the Bloon Beacon to recharge will force you to pay one less Bloonstone if you want it to instantly recharge, up to a minimum of 1. Treasure chests Treasure chests will always give one Monkey Knowledge Pack. Treasure chests have a 10% chance to give an Ancient Knowledge Pack and a monkey knowledge pack. Contested Territory Milestone Rewards and other sales First milestone: 1 MKP Second milestone: 1 MKP Fourth milestone: 2 MKPs Sixth milestone: 3 MKPs Seventh milestone: 1 AMKP Eighth milestone: 3 AMKPs Monkey Knowledge packs can be purchased for varying amounts of NK Coins. During MKP Sale event all prices are discounted by half, and occasionally Wild Packs can be purchased. Packages Packages always contains 4 Cards. * Green Common (10 XP, or 1000*) * Red Uncommon (30 XP, or 3000*) * Purple Rare (80 XP, or 8000*) * Gold Legendary (250 XP, or 25000*) * Blue Bounty Card (These cards give special items, see more information about them in 'Bounty Card' section down below) * Black Monkey Secret (250 XP for all books, no city cash reward if max out all tower*) *City cash rewarded after rank 15 is achieved in that book, excludes wild cards. Chances for Card Quality Monkey Knowledge Packs These packs always contain one Rare card, the other three cards have a certain probability to occur: * 60% Common * 30% Uncommon * 9% Rare * 1% Legendary * 10% Bounty (max 1 card) Average: 311 non-mobile Ancient Monkey Knowledge Packs These packs always contain one Legendary card inside, the other three cards have a certain probability to occur: * 0% Common * 60% Uncommon * 30% Rare * 10% Legendary * 20% Bounty (max 1 card) Average: 717.5 non-mobile Note that Ancient Packs are effectively normal Monkey Knowledge Packs but with all cards boosted up one rank. Wild Packs These packs contain one Rare wild-card, the other three wild-cards have a certain probability in which they occur: * 57% Common * 30% Uncommon * 11% Rare * 2% Legendary * 10% Bounty (max 1 card) Instead all 10 Bounty Cards possibilities, there can be only the 2 (90%) or the Monkey Secret (10%) option. Bounty Cards Bounty Cards were added in v150831, which was released on August 31st, 2015. There are 10 different rewards possible, all with the same chance appearing: * 1 AMKP * 2 Wild Pack * 4 MKP * 1 of each Boss Ability * 5 CRATES * 5 Monkey Boosts * 10 white hot spikes * 20000 city cash * 5 Bonus Monkeys (mobile only) * 30 bloonstones (Minimum City Level 15) * 1 Monkey Secret - Gives 250 points all books (Minimum City Level 15) Rank Monkey Knowledge has 15 Levels which require a certain amount of points: 30,000 XP points are required to obtain all the upgrades for each book. 630,000 XP is required to obtain all the upgrades. For the upgrades, see Ranks of Monkey Knowledge. Trivia * It's possible to earn six Monkey Knowledge Packs on a single tile. To do this you have to have a Bloon Beacon spawn on a Treasure Chest (which have a chance of giving both a regular and ancient pack together), have a Monkey Teams event that gives Knowledge Packs, and get lucky and have a normally obtained Knowledge Pack be obtained as well. You can get a sixth one with Mini-Land-Grab. * The monkey's appearance on rare and legendary Activated Ability Monkey Knowledge cards is a reference to the Kaio-ken ability and Super Saiyans from the Dragon Ball manga and anime series. ** The flames given out in the Common and Uncommon Activated Ability Cards are a reference to the fighting technique Kaio-ken, as seen in Dragon Ball manga and anime series. * Regrow removal from mortar works only for bloons it can pop (so no zebra/black regrow removal). * All Common cards associated with towers have images of the unupgraded towers. * All Uncommon cards associated with towers have images of either one of their first- or second-tier upgrades. * All Rare cards associated with towers have images of either one of their third-tier upgrades. (The only exceptions are the Tack Shooter, which gives a picture of the Even Faster Shooting upgrade, the Banana Farm, which gives the Banana Plantation artwork, and the Monkey Ace, which gives the Spy Plane artwork) * All Legendary cards associated with towers have images of either one of their fourth-tier upgrades. They may usually follow the same path as the tower's Rare Card, but there may be a few exceptions. One example is the Bomb Shooter's Legendary Card depicting a MOAB Assassin even though the Rare Card depicts theCluster Bombs upgrade. Another example includes the Sniper Monkey's Legendary Card having the Cripple MOAB upgrade icon instead of what would normally come after the Semi-Automatic Rifle, the Supply Drop Sniper Monkey. * All Bounty Cards except the Monkey Secret turn blue with a black "Knowledge Card Face", including some diamond sort of shapes around, which also has some "bling bling bling" sounds. Such sounds are also heard when collecting the card. * The Monkey Secret Card turns black (not blue) and becomes animated in the way the Rare cards do, except the color scheme being black instead. It bulges much more. ** Once collected, it will twist and turn around anti-clockwise faster and faster and showing a series of legendary card face covers in random order, also showing "+250" including or not including "Rank Up" (if a book ranks up). Black electricity also pulses from wild directions and at wild times, as well as sometimes the card turning blue, covering the tower faces. Once the last tower is done, which in this case will always show the Legendary Activated Ability icon (normal Activated Ability icon in mobile), the card disintegrates and its blue sparkles gets added to a special Monkey Secret Book (as the secret applies to all towers). * The BMC Mobile Monkey Knowledge Cards are always the same across every card. ** All cards associated with towers are at the unupgraded stage. ** The Wild Card is always the purple jester. ** The Bloon Sabotage Card is always the doodled Red Bloon. ** The Monkey Tycoon Card is always the Monopoly Monkey displaying flying dollar bills. ** The Activated Ability Card is always the red-banded Kaio-ken monkey powering up a small red flame. * In BMC Mobile, if a player receives a Wild Card, the player may hold it until they decide to go to the Monkey Knowledge Books to drag a tower of that player's choice. * To open the packs quickly, go and open a box then press close, it adds XP to towers and can immediately open another pack after closing. This acts saves time, especially on wild cards when you do not want to use it yet. * In BMC Mobile there is a way to open up packs quickly. Tap to open a pack (tapping exactly on the pack is not neccesary, it's also possible to just tap somewhere nearby) and once all 4 cards are shown the player can swipe a finger from the left card to the right and vice versa to reveal the cards and swipe back to collect them immediatly. Swiping can be done really fast and this takes no more than 5 seconds. * On Mobile, several Ranks do not actually have the said effect during Tile captures, CTs and Boss fights: ** Tack Shooters on Ranks 3/8/13 have a 50% chance of shooting a +1 pierce tack. ** Snipers on Ranks 3/8/13 have a 50% chance to pop one extra layer. ** Bomb Shooters on Ranks 5/10/15 DO NOT pop Black and Zebra Bloons. ** Rank 10 Ninja Monkeys have a 50% chance of throwing 7 shurikens instead of 6. ** Each Sentry from a Rank 13 Monkey Engineer has a 33% chance of popping Lead Bloons. ** Airburst Darts from a Monkey Sub on Ranks 3/8/13 have a 33%/66%/100% chance of releasing four darts. * In BMC Flash, each animation of each card rarity goes like this: ** In Common Cards, it is a card turning green, some green poof, then turning the card over. Chirping of birds is heard. ** In Uncommon Cards, it is a card turning red, some flames coming out and pushing forwards a little bit, then turning the card over. Flame burning sounds is heard. ** In Rare Cards, it is a card turning purple, some pulses of purple electricity comes out and the card pushing forwards, then turning the card over. Electric pulse sound effects followed by what sounds like a laser is heard. ** In Legendary Cards, it is a card turning moderately yellow, some pulses of bright yellow electricity and the card pushing forwards very much, then turning the card over. A more intense version of the Rare Card sound effects is heard, except the "laser" sound is replaced by a "hoh" choir sound effect. * With regards to Ranks 4, 9 and 14 for the Boomerang Thrower, the boomerang size also increases in size.